


Fanvid--Flying Without Wings

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [44]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An InuYasha fanvid featuring my all-time favorite pairing, Koga and Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Flying Without Wings

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This was previously on my SirenMarina Youtube Account. This is my second video featuring Koga + Kagome.  
> The song is "Flying Without Wings" performed by BoA and Westlife.
> 
> For more Koga + Kagome Fandom, please visit my site:  
> http://rose-magnifique.net/kogakagome


End file.
